


Bathing House

by skates16



Series: Of Blue and Gold [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, I just love these two being awkward, bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skates16/pseuds/skates16
Summary: All Byleth wanted was to relax in the bath house. What she got was a little more than she expected.
Relationships: Claude von Regan/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Of Blue and Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Bathing House

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot on my two favourite dorks from Fire Emblem. They have sparked my interest in writing! So I know the DLC has the sauna, but this only works with a bath house. And I'm thinking of if like the ones from FE: Fates, but the interaction is inspired from Chrom/F!Robin's supports from Awakening. As well as maybe a Friends episode. Enjoy!

All Claude wanted was to spend some time alone and enjoy a nice long bath. He even planned his trip to the bathing house at the time of day when no one would be around. Everyone was training, and he had managed to schedule it that he would have some free time.

_Time to enjoy some alone time._ Claude thought as he entered the bathing house. It was shared amongst the students, with certain times allotted for the different sexes. This time had no one, as everyone was meant to be busy. Claude quickly stripped down and got into the warm water, sighing as he could feel his muscles start to relax.

“I should do this more often.” He said to himself as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

-_-_-

Byleth had been in the library all day, preparing for her lessons later in the day. Her students were all out in the training grounds practicing, making this the perfect time to head to the bathing house and have some alone time. Sure, she didn’t mind it with the other girls around, and travelling with the mercenaries most of her life she had lost a sense of modesty, but it was nice to also relax and enjoy the time by yourself.

She gathered all her things and quickly rushed to her room to drop them off. No students were in sight. Excellent. Byleth then made her way to the bathing house, maybe a little too giddy. She failed to notice the cloak hanging up just outside before she entered.

At first Byleth couldn’t really see much, the steam had moved to the hallways already. Her vision only became clear as she entered the room, where she stopped dead. There, in the bath, was a very naked Claude. Byleth could feel her cheeks going red as she took in the sight, trying to keep her eyes on his face but finding it hard not to look down.

As if feeling her gaze, his eyes opened and it seemed to take him a second to realise the position he was in. His face became scarlet.

“Teach!” He yelled, but didn’t move. Byleth threw her hands up over her eyes and spun around.

“I’m sorry Claude! I didn’t think anyone would be in here!” She answered.

“It’s alright.” He said and she could hear him getting out the water. Her mind went straight to what his naked body looked like with the water glistening off of it and she mentally kicked herself.

“I’ll go, you can finish up here and I will just see you later.” Byleth said and then ran out of the bathhouse before Claude could even say something. He had wrapped himself up, now allowing her the chance to enjoy the water. Claude couldn’t help but smile a little when he saw her crimson cheeks. Maybe she did like him after all.

-_-_-

Byleth tried to act as normal as possible for the next few days, but it was hard. Every time she looked at Claude her mind went back to the bathhouse and his naked body. She would find herself daydreaming about running her hands up his chest and mess with his wet hair.

_What are you doing, you can’t do that with a student!_ She would chide herself, but she couldn’t help it. She was the same age as the students, so she would naturally have the same feelings and urges teenagers would have at her age. What is wrong with a little fantasizing?

If Claude noticed her staring, he didn’t let on. Sure he would catch her, but would offer her a sincere smile and acted as if nothing had happened. This made Byleth relax and she let down her guard.

So Claude was able to extract his revenge.

It was not revenge per se; he just felt that they should even the scores. So he watched her and waited until she thought it was safe enough to go to the bathhouse when all the students were busy again. He would get an earful from Hilda since he was not practicing sparring with the rest of the class, but he needed to do this.

Claude hid out by the classroom, inconspicuously in the bushes and watched as Byleth left the classroom and made her way to her room. Claude followed at a reasonable distance, not wanting her to notice. She spent a considerable time in her room before she left and headed to the bathhouse. Claude couldn’t stop the smile.

He waited a while before he started to follow. He couldn’t see her anymore, but he knew where the bathhouse was. He gave it a few more moments before he went inside himself, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Claude’s vision was obscured until he entered the bathhouse, a huge grin on his face. Which promptly fell away when all he saw was Seteth in the bath. Thankfully with his back to him, but it was not a sight he wanted to see.

“Is someone there?” Seteth asked and quickly spun around. “Claude what are you doing here?”

“Sorry, got lost finding the training ground. I will be on my way then.” Claude said quickly and ran out of the bathhouse. As soon as he exited he came face to face with Byleth.

“Following me?” She asked, an eyebrow raised. Claude laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why do you think that?”

“A golden bush is not something you see everyday.” Byleth looked at the clothes Claude was wearing.

“Ah, yes, in hindsight maybe I should have worn something else.”

“Were you hoping to see me naked in the bathhouse?”

“Why Teach, why would I want to do such a thing?”

“Because I saw you naked.” She stated.

“Oh you did? Like what you saw?” Claude asked and winked at her. Byleth’s cheeks went rosy, just the way he liked it.

“Claude, it is inappropriate to try and see me in a state of undress. When I saw you, it was an accident, but what you are doing is unacceptable.”

Claude winced, taking her words in. She was right, in a way he was being a pig by doing such a thing and she deserved better.

“I’m sorry Teach, I didn’t think of it that way.” He said. Byleth sighed.

“It’s alright, and I think you are too noble to actually go through with it either.” She said. “Go and join the others with sparring, I’ll see you later in class.”

Claude nodded and rushed off to the training grounds. Byleth couldn’t stop her eyes from lingering on his ass as he ran off.

_Get it together Byleth!_

-_-_-

The sun had set a while ago, and Claude had been training hard into the night. He wanted to make up for the lost training time, but now he was exhausted, and stinky. It was too late to run a bath in his own quarters, so the bathhouse would have to do.

Claude exited the training grounds and headed straight for the bathhouse. He didn’t enter the room with the bath just yet, instead heading into a room where he could change out of his sweaty training clothes and grab a cloth to wrap himself in. Once doing that, he headed out into the baths and stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Byleth, sitting in the bath in a similar position he had been in days before when she had found him. The lights of the candles illuminated her dark blue hair and her pale skin. His eyes started to move down the curve of her neck, the water now barely covering her bust. Claude could feel his whole body getting hot just taking in this sight.

She must have heard him come in, or maybe his breathing alerted her to his presence in the bath. She opened her eyes and her gaze met his, not moving.

“Uh sorry Teach, I didn’t mean to intrude.” He said and was about to raise both hands to his eyes and avert his gaze. She laughed.

“Claude, its alright, you can join me.” She said. Claude felt his heart jump into his throat, but he didn’t argue. Her eyes never left his body, and he felt self-conscious about taking the cloth off, so he turned around and dropped it before quickly getting into the bath. He sat down opposite her, keeping his gaze on her face.

_This wasn’t how I thought this was going to go_.

“Were you training hard?” She asked and tilted her head to the side with a quizzical look. Her body language showed she was less open now, somewhat trying to hide herself from him under the water.

“Yeah, since I missed out on this morning’s training thought I make up for it.” He stated. Byleth nodded and then moved down lower in the water, so her chin was touching the surface. Her gaze then went up to the ceiling and Claude cleared his throat.

“Uh sorry Teach, I know you said this morning that this is inappropriate - ”

“Unless I allow you to see me.” She cut him off. Claude snapped his mouth shut as she sat up a little more in the water, her cleavage rising a little above the surface. If he looked down just a little bit more he could see more of what he wanted… But he kept his gaze on her eyes. “And I am allowing you to see me like this.”

Byleth moved across the bath towards him, somehow managing to keep her bust under the water. Claude couldn’t help himself; he looked down more as she moved closer. He could see her nipples and how perky they had become. The heat or arousal? He couldn’t say.

“Are you sure?” Claude managed to breath out before Byleth giggled and sat next to him.

“Otherwise I would have screamed and shouted at you to get out.” She breathed into his ear. Claude had no idea what was going on, but his body was definitely reacting to whatever it was Teach was trying to do to him.

“I’m all yours Teach.” He said, turning to face her and wagging his eyebrows suggestively. In hindsight perhaps he shouldn’t have done that, because as soon as he turned towards her he could see the flush of her cheeks and something in her eye. Claude mistook it for mischievousness, though perhaps it was. In any case, Claude found the young woman close the gap between their faces and plant a kiss on his lips.

Claude wasted no time in returning the kiss, tasting the tea she had just before the bath. Peppermint. She gasped into the kiss when he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. This only caused her to kiss him with more vigour, as if she had been keeping this bottled within.

She bit and sucked on his lower lip, causing a small groan to escape. His hands ran up his side, taking in the curves of her body as her hands went up his chest and into his hair. This, this is what heaven was like and Claude would happily spend eternity in this bathhouse with this woman.

However, just as quickly as she kissed him, she stopped and pulled away. By the time Claude opened his eyes, she was gone. He frowned, how could she have gotten away so quickly?

“Was I dreaming?” He asked, looking around. There was no sign of her at all. Claude sighed; he was too far-gone now with Teach and his feelings towards her. Instead he just lay back and allowed his body to relax.

He didn’t notice the wet footprints that led away from the bath, where Byleth made her escape. She heard what Claude had said and sighed with relief; let him think it was a dream then. She touched her swollen lips and smiled at remembering what he made her feel.

Maybe they will both have this dream again in the future.


End file.
